


Motorbike

by robertstanion



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robertstanion/pseuds/robertstanion
Summary: John regifts an old possession of Xander's back to him.
Relationships: Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Motorbike

**Author's Note:**

> shorter than my usual works, but HEY i'm using all my energy on TLBTS (The Loudest Become The Strong) right now, but i turned 15 today and i couldn't go the day without writing a birthday fic, even if it as short as it is.

“Happy birthday, Zee.” John said and smiled gently as he took his seat back on the bed beside him. He watched as Xander stirred awake beside him, and he couldn’t help but fall even deeper in love. Spending this time with Xander was such an amazing experience, and to be able to wake up next to him every morning astounded him even further. “I love you.”

Xander rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked up at his boyfriend, smiling gently, reaching up to grab John’s hand. “Thank you, John. But we’ve got work, don’t we?”

“I booked the day off. Especially for you.” John lay down beside Xander, cuddling in close to him. “How does it feel to be so _old?”_

“I am four months younger than you are.”

“You’re a baby.”

“You’re old.”

“You take that back,” John smiled and held Xander close to his chest. “So, what do you wanna do today?”

“You, preferably, but aside from that, nothing really.”

John blushed at the comment, burying into Xander’s neck. “You _horny bastard,”_ John said, and Xander smiled wide, running his hand through John’s hair. “What? You just wanna fuck all day?”

“I’m joking, love.” Xander continued to play with John’s hair, earning a pleased noise from the other man. “I just wanna spend time with my boyfriend and love him to pieces. That’s my ideal birthday. But I am going to need to ring my dad at some point.”

“That’s okay, I won’t stop you from talking to your family. It’s nice you’re still in contact with them.”

“With _him,_ sweetheart,” Xander reminded, looking down at him. “Not my mom.”

“Right, sorry.”

“You forgot, and it’s not like I’m going to hold you down for that, is it?”

“No.”

“So don’t fret about it.” Xander placed a gentle kiss on top of John’s golden hair before he moved John out of his arms. “So, presents?”

* * *

For their second set of birthdays together, Xander was impressed with how much he got. He never usually asked for much, and he certainly hadn’t been expecting much off of John, yet he had gone above and beyond for Xander, though Xander couldn’t see why. His gifts ranged from new shirts to an expensive new set of lab gear, Xander was grateful for each and every single one, especially since John took so much time to think of things that he could possibly like.

But what really took the cake was how John went out of his way to buy back Xander’s old motorbike. It had been the first thing he’d gotten after his license, and was actually a gift from his father, but Xander had loved it more than anything. He wasn’t a rebellious kid, but he loved to ride that motorbike around the neighbourhood. He loved the thrill of it.

He ended up having to sell it to ensure he and his father had a roof over their head. His father had been fired from his job, and was struggling to find an occupation, when he’d sat Xander down and had to explain that they would either sell the bike or they’d be homeless. Of course, Xander hadn’t wanted to let his prized possession go at all, and so he fought for his case, telling his dad how he rarely used his own car, so they should sell that instead. His father bought up the good point of if he got a job that wasn’t in Hatchetfield that he’d need the car. Xander was beyond hurt, and had stormed away. He didn’t speak to his father for weeks after. He knew it was selfish, but he as hurt, and his motorbike was his only escape.

So when John gave him a small box wrapped up that was at the bottom of the bag, he was instantly confused, and John just gave him that _look._ The look that could either mean he’d done something so stupidly incredible, or if he’d done something so incredibly stupid. Guilt filled Xander’s stomach as he unwrapped it quickly, opening it, looking at the set of keys in the box that seemed all too familiar. He looked at John, who wrapped Xander’s jacket around his shoulders.

Xander pulled his jacket on and followed John as he stood up, following him outside, and there it was, his bike. Xander knew it was because it had the same scratch marks on the seat, the same number plate, the same…it was all the same. He looked at John, his eyes wide with anticipation, and John smiled.

“I know you loved it. You told me about it when we first got together. I just so happened to see it up for sale.” John walked over and placed his hand in Xander’s. “It’s yours, Xander. And it’s yours forever.”

Xander couldn’t help but smile as he looked back to his bike. “I love you, John.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> im writing this in my sniggle shirt btw


End file.
